A Pack
by singasongof
Summary: The Virals are just starting to get a handle on their new powers. They are now a pack. What happens when a new pack moves to Morris Island? Not to mention they have to start a new school year. my first story! please read, comment and review.
1. Chapter 1

**A Pack **

**Tory's P.O.V **

As I entered the living room the smell of lasagna and heavy perfume attacked my nose. _Whitney_. Just as the awful thought subsided the real horror rounded the corner of the kitchen.

"Oh Tory! You won't believe what I have in store for you."

Like I've said before. Her southern drawl. _Thick as honey_. And sickening to the stomach.

"Oh I can't wait any more I'm just gonna tell you!…I got you in for the second season of the debutant society!"

I could feel my eyes rounding in horror. I saw Kit lingering in the kitchen pretending to busy himself with a sudden interest in the silverware. Staying out of the line of fire I see… well two can play at that game.

"Ok… well I got to take Coop for a walk bye!" I called to Cooper. He was at my side instantaneously. I bounded for the front door.

"But Tory…" I slammed the door before she could utter another word, then I ran.

Ok, so that wasn't a smooth exit but it was an exit. I couldn't believe she did that. I _hated _those things. I hated dressing up, hated seeing the Tripod, hated seeing Jason. Well I was still confused about that part. Don't get me wrong Jason's a nice guy, he certainly was good looking too, but I still…I don't know. It's like a big tennis match in my head. Ben, Jason, Ben, Jason, Ben, Jason, Ben, Jason, other important and stressful crap in my life, Ben, Jason. _Stop! _Well more like a bee hive.

When I calmed down and cleared my head I found myself at the bunker. I saw Coop bound in ahead of me. When I entered I found the boys lounging around and talking.

"Happy you could join us miss debutant queen." Hiram. Of course. As always he was accompanied by a tacky floral shirt and board shorts.

"Not in the mood Hiram. Whitney actually got me signed up for the second season."

"Yeah, not to mention we have to start school tomorrow." Shelton. He was wearing a plain red shirt and jeans.

"Kill me now.", I said as I flopped down on to our only bench.

"Do you have your flaring under control?", Ben asked. Hi and Shelton turned towards me. All of them were waiting for a response.

"I don't know… I mean its just really random sometimes. Anyway did you hear that a new family's going to be moving to Morris Island?"

"Yeah", Hi answered, "Supposed to be a marine biologist. Heard she's bringing a family too."

"Cool, maybe we can hang out with the kids.", Shelton said as he threw a ball to Cooper.

"No not cool," Ben said rising from his seat, "We'll have to be extra careful. We're not the only ones who have access to Loggerhead now."

"But I wanted to make some new friends!", Hi pouted.

"Guys this is serious. We can't have anyone find out so just lay low till we find out what the kids are like.", I said as I headed for the exit, "See you guys in the morning."

As Coop and I were walking home I saw a moving van unloading stuff. Some people were unloading boxes and furniture and carrying them into the house. Two girls turned around to stare at the scenery and landed their gaze on me. They couldn't have been more than 13 years old. The first one was tall with shoulder length light brown hair. She was thin, had a nice figure, and was wearing a v-neck t-shirt with Capri's and tennis shoes. She wore a blank and bored expression on her face. The second one was a little shorter and chubbier. She wore sleek glasses, dark blue-green island style tank top, denim shorts, and dark-blue flip-flops. She had beautiful long dark brown hair. It was very wavy. After staring at me for a little bit she smiled lightly and waved. I smiled and waved back. Maybe these new neighbors wouldn't be so bad?

When I got home Kit was on the couch waiting for me.

"Don't worry Kit I know. Be more nice to Whitney and appreciate what she does for me."

"Oh Tory, what am I going to do with you?", Kit said shaking his head.

"Feed me, love me, never leave me." , I said sweetly heading for the kitchen.

"I wouldn't have to feed you if you just stayed for Whitney's lasagna." He called to me.

"Yeah, yeah." I replied raiding the fridge. I wasn't that hungry so I settled for an apple and some carrot sticks. Just then the doorbell rang. Kit got up and answered it.

"Hello, sorry to bother you", said a polite voice, "Since we're new to the neighborhood we're throwing a house-warming party and would be happy if you could come. No gifts please." Good Kit and I wouldn't know the first thing to get them. I peaked from the kitchen. It was the two girls from earlier. The shorter one was speaking. The tall ones gaze found me. She didn't look mean just very…I don't know… unreadable.

"That sounds great. What time?", Kit asked snapping me back to reality. I realized that the tall one could see me. I wonder how long she's been staring back at me?

**Kaila's P.O.V **

Rebekah and I walked down the front steps and back towards our house.

"Why were you staring at that girl? She's probably all creeped out now. Not to mention you did that to the other guys too." I said jokingly.

"Hey, she was staring at me first. I have a funny feeling about her and those other guys. It's like they have a huge secret or something."

"Well, maybe we're not the only ones with a big secret."


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for not writing for so long. I hope you guys are still reading this I will try my best to write more. I got caught up in life. I sadly do not own Virals. Please read, favorite, and review! **

**Tory's P.O.V **

The Virals and our parents marched toward the new-comers house. It was a very awkward and silent walk. The gang had been allowed outside of our houses, with access to electronic devices, although with a very strict curfew. Very strict. We approached the door. Hiram's mom, Ruth, rang the doorbell. A woman with long light brown hair opened the door. She was wearing a blue v-neck shirt with ruffles on the sleeves and jeans. She couldn't have been more than 27. She seems so young to be a marine biologist, let alone have kids. Maybe their adopted. She smiled politely.

"Hello, I'm Kate. Sorry I didn't get to personally invite you myself, with all the unpacking and setting up we were pretty busy. Please come in" she said as she welcomed us in. The walls and shelves were full of books, nick-nacks, and family photos. When we got to the dining room I was surprised at what I saw.

"This is my husband Jacob and our kids. Brock, Alex, Seth, Kaila, and Rebekah."

I saw the two girls from earlier now dressed in t-shirts and hoodies. I guessed they were in order. Jacob was just as young looking as Kate. Definitely older than the kids but…I couldn't put my finger on it. He was muscular and tan. He had dark eyes and was pretty handsome. The resemblance between Jacob and Ben was kinda scary. Although Jacob was the tallest person in the room. Brock was thin, tall, and tan. He had messy brown hair and an annoyed, even moody, expression on his face. Maybe him and Ben would get along. Alex was slightly thicker than Brock. He had black hair in a bowl shape and a blank and bored expression that almost matched Rebekah's. Seth was like Jacob but had a more teenager face.

"I'm sorry dinners not ready yet. It will be out shortly. How about we go into the living room to chat?" Kate said pointing the way.

The adults chated with Jacob as the gang an I stood awkwardly with the other kids.

"So where are you guys from?" I said trying to make pleasant small talk.

"Like you really care." Brock said. A snort from Alex.

"Shut up and stop being a bitch." Rebekah.

"Guys, stop." Kaila.

"Indiana", Seth said as if none of this was going on. Jacob's eyes made their way over to us. He gave Brock a serious look and to which Brock replied with an eye roll.

"Dinner's ready!" Kate chirped saving the Virals from more awkward conversation. The dinner was… amazing. Better than Whitney's lazagna amazing.

"So how old are you guys?" Kit asked.

"Rebekah, Brock, Alex, and I are 14. Seth is 15." Kaila said pointing her fork to each kid. She laughed and said, "I'm just going to warn you now, we're not the popular type…except Mr. and Mrs. Popular over there" pointing to Brock and Alex. Shelton snorted and Hiram said "Good, we should get along swimmingly."

"Yeah, these guys are the kings of dorks." Ben said with a mouthful of food.

"Yes and he is a boating junkie" Hi retorted.

Through out the rest of the meal the adults did most of the talking. When we were leaving Hi elbowed my side.

"Pretty nice kids, huh?"

"Yeah, except for Mr. Moody"

"Hey Ben didn't do anything." That won Shelton a smack to the back of the head.

"Now he did." Hi barely dogged the next hit. I had to laugh.

"Yeah, other than Brock, the kids seemed nice. The only thing I'm worried about is that they might find the bunker."

"You're worrying for nothing Tory. The bunker is invisible." Hi said.

"But, we stumbled upon it what if they do too?"

"Now what are the chances of that?"

**Kaila's P.O.V **

After dinner Rebekah, Seth, and I found this cool abandoned fort thing. It was pretty awesome.

"Sweet now we got a new hideout." Rebekah said placing herself in one of the canon grooves.

"Yeah this place is pretty hidden." I said.

"Ummm…guys…" Seth said with his back to us "I think this place is already taken." Curious, Rebekah and I got up and headed towards him. The wall he was facing was covered with photos. Tory holding a dog. Ben on a boat. Shelton reading. Hiram pushing Tory into Ben. Next to the photos, something was drawn on the wall. _**Virals**_. Hmmm.

"Oh well lets go look around some where else." I said heading for the door.

"Hey, we don't have to leave they can share" Rebekah said looking out at the great view.

"No come on that's not fair. Let's go check out the dunes" Seth said.

"Fine."

**4 Hours later **

**Rebekah's P.O.V **

We crouched in the darkness, listening to the voices.

_We shouldn't be here! _I heard Kaila scream. _It's not right!_

_Well, we can't exactly leave now. _I replied. She worries way too much.

_I told you not to come here! _

_Shhh! What… _

_They can see us! RUN! _Dammit.


	3. Chapter 3

**Tory's P.O.V **

After the dinner and when Kit went to bed I snuck out. I know I just got freed from my probation but I wanted to practice our flares. When I got to the bunker they all seemed nervous.

"Tory what is it? Why did we have to meet up?" Hiram said checking his watch every 10 seconds.

"I wanted to practice our flares." Shelton's eyes widened.

"You mean to whole mind control thing…no thank you."

I sighed. "You guys are making way too big a deal over that."

"Besides", Hi said still jumpy, "What if someone sees us?"

"Who's gonna be here?" I said focusing on my flare.

**SNAP. **

I felt the pain and power surge through me. In my mind I saw the Virals. The fiery ropes that connected us. I pulled. Hard. They all jumped back with shock. At home I felt Coop jump in his sleep. They finally joined me eyes glowing."Dammit, Tory can you at least warn us!" Ben growled.

"Sorry I…wait what's that?" I sensed something. Someone. I turned. In the corner something was crouched. Then with a wisp of air it was gone. I felt it brush past me. Ben landed on the floor.

**SNUP.**

"Dammit" He grunted. It was fast. Too fast for Ben. That scared me.

"What the hell was that?" Shelton shrieked frantic.

"Well whatever it was its way faster than us." Hi said helping Ben up. The boys had also lost their flare.

"It definitely wasn't an animal. It was invisible. It blended into the wall." I said mystified.

"Yeah, and I could barely hear it breathing." Shelton said still frantic.

"What could it have been?" Ben asked wiping dust from his shirt.

"I don't know but we should go home." Shelton suggested.

"Yeah, let's all get some rest and meet here tomorrow after school."

**The next day **

**Kaila's P.O.V **

"You guys what!" Seth said almost spitting out the Cheerios he was eating.

"Hey might I point out I was trying to stop Rebekah."

"Whoa, I was just looking at the place at night I didn't mean to spy on them."

"Never mind all that, did they see you?" Seth asked anxious.

"Well that's the funny thing. Yes and no. They have something to hide too.

They could sense us but they couldn't see us. They don't know it was us so were ok. But…their eyes glowed yellow. They were like…wolves. They have these super powers. I guess we're not the only ones."

"Yeah it was weird." Rebekah said shoving the last of her Poptart into her mouth.

"What? Kaila's face?" Brock said entering the kitchen with Alex.

"Shut up." Rebekah said throwing the wrapper at his face. He caught it and threw it back.

"You know you used to be really nice" I said "What happened to you?"

"Nothing. I'm the same. You guys are the annoying ones."

"Yeah ok sure. Whatever you want to believe. My patience is wearing thin. So don't come crawling back to us." Rebekah said in a tone as cold as steel. "Can we kick him out? Why did we even bring him with us. We should've just left him. Mister Arrogant Butthead can take care of himself. Hell, he even liked it there. " She said heading for the door.

"Not even Brock deserves that. Being left in that awful place." I said as Seth handed me my bag.

"Where are you guys going?" Alex asked.

"The docks. We can't miss the ferry." Seth replied "Unless you want to walk to school."

"And ride the boat with those losers, no thank you. Jacob can drive us." Brock said with an arrogant look on his face.

"Nope" I said with a smirk on my face "He got a job. Have fun swimming."

**Rebekah's P.O.V **

When we got on the boat I knew the first day was going to be hard. Tory and her friends were wearing uniforms we weren't. Oh crap.

"Ummm, not to sound like my mom, but where are your uniforms?" Hi asked.

"Not on us." Kaila answered. Brock and Alex boarded after us and sat away from everyone else as far as possible. Of course. Too cool to sit with us. Whatever. This is how you payback the people who were your friends when everyone else hated you. Not to mention we saved their lives, but you know, no big deal. So much for my happy ending. Gahhh! I got to stop quoting Avril Lavigne songs. I love her though. After that it was a long and awkward ride. When we got off I stared up at Bolton Prep. Big. Fancy. Expensive. Preppy. Kaila stood beside me.

"Ready for more annoying kids?" She asked.

"Sure…I guess." I replied as I headed up the steps. Three words.

Worst. Day. EVER.


	4. Author Note

So sorry for no update in so long. I never expected so much positive feedback, Thank you so, so much. I **WILL **update soon. When I wrote this I was mad at certain people and portrayed them as Brock and Alex. I am over my grudge and will change this aspect of the story. Thank so much for support and please keep reading! Bye! 3


	5. PS Virals Discussion!

P.P.S. Go check out my forum if you want to talk about Virals! (Especially Code!)


	6. Chapter 4

**Kaila's POV **

Rebekah, Seth, and I found our way to the head office to retrieve our schedules. Even on the way there, we got snooty, scrutinizing looks at the lack of our uniforms. The receptionist was lazily typing away. Not even moving her head she looked over her large, tacky glasses.

"Name?" she asked with a sigh. Seth, being chipper as always, put on a charming smile.

"Tompkins, Seth Tompkins," he said trying to feign James Bond. The receptionist did not seem amused. The name stung, raking new barbs across my heart. Not now, don't lose it here.

"Do you two have names, or are you all Seth?" she asked impatiently.

I could see Rebekah's teeth grind a little.

"Sorry. Rebekah and Kaila Tompkins, ma'am," I said. Giving the woman respect irked me a little, but I had a nasty habit of being a people-pleaser. She looked a little surprised. I could almost pass for Seth's sister, but Rebekah, no way.

"Mhhm," she mumbled as she typed away. "Here you go," she said handing us our schedule and locker info "And I slipped uniform order forms in there too, make sure you get on that," she scolded, eyeing us.

"Yes ma'am, thank you very much," Seth replied with a smile as we left. We looked at our schedules. Rebekah and I had nearly identical ones. I had a couple classes with Seth. Oh the perks of being smart.

"We should hurry and find our lockers," Rebekah suggested.

"Ok," I gave Seth a peck on the lips "See ya!" That definitely drew some eyes. Uggh, they thought we were related. This was going to be a rough year.

**Tory's POV **

"Did you see that?!" Shelton squeaked.

"What?" I asked as I closed my locker. Hi's eyes were round.

"Yeah, talk about incest central," Hi remarked.

"What?!" I asked again getting impatient.

"Kaila kissed Seth…on the mouth!" Shelton stammered.

"No way."

"Yes way."

"Whatever, that's their business, we need to get to class," I said hauling them away. When we got to our class, Kaila was there also…surrounded by the Tripod. Crap.

"So…" Ashley said coyly "Looks like there are some more island hicks in our school. Inbred ones too," She and her friends giggled. The guys and I took our seats. I should've helped, but me standing up for her would just have given her more grief. Kaila had a look of surprise on her face.

"Oh, I'm sorry; you guys think Seth and I are related. No that would be weird, we're just both adopted," acting like she missed the insult.

"Huh," Madison huffed, brushing back perfect hair. She planted her carefully manicured hand down near Kaila "You don't even _know_ how much of a weirdo you're gonna be here. Don't even try to pretend to be cool."

Kaila's eyes found their way down to Madison's hand. She gasped.

"Oh my _goodness!" _she squealed, snatching Madison's hand "Where did you get your nails done!? They. Are. Beautiful." Madison pulled back appalled.

"What is your problem?!" Courtney pouted. I guess they weren't used to someone rebelling their bullying.

"Right now…I think it's you," Kaila said still keeping her voice light and clueless. The bell rang. "Opps, you guys should go sit down." The Tripod had to comply. Fuming, they took their seats.

I'm starting to like this girl.

**Rebekah's POV **

Classes slugged by until I was finally reunited with Kaila and Seth at lunch. Grabbing our trays and stepping in line, we re-capped our morning classes.

"I have quite a few classes with that Ben guy. We even partnered up in one, he's pretty cool," Seth told us.

"Cool. I got attacked by three girls," I said re-calling the incident. Spoiled brats. They really ticked me off.

"You too?" Kaila asked.

"Yep…did they keep insisting we were 'island hicks'?"

"Yeah, figures." After we got our food, we tried to find a place to sit. Of course all the tables were taken. We meandered our way through until we found Tory and her friends. Ben nodded at Seth and we sat down.

"So," Hiram asked like an overly-enthusiastic interviewer "how's Bolton Prep treating you?"

"Pretty good except for the skanks following us around," I answered.

"I see," Hiram continued "You've met our good friends Madison Dunkle, Ashley Bodford, and Courtney Holt. Charming ladies."

"Yeah, as charming as the back side of a mule," Tory mumbled.

"And half as appealing," Shelton added with a shiver.

"Well we're all on the same page," Kaila commented.

"How do you like Morris Island?" Tory asked.

"Like it?" Kaila replied "We LOVE it," she finished beaming.

"Good," Hiram continued. He lowered his voice and looked conspiratorially around. "Wait 'till you see Loggerhead."

"Ooo!" Kaila jumped at the offer. "Can you give us a tour?!"

"Of course, madam," he mock bowed. The bell rang. We threw away our trash and got our things.

"Until this afternoon, milady," Hiram kissed Kaila's hand. She giggled. Seth and I rolled our eyes and went to our next class.

**Ben's POV **

"Way to go Chunk," I deadpanned.

"What did I do? Playas gotta play!" Hi defended.

"She has a boyfriend, Seth," I told him "but that's beside the point. I'm talking about inviting them to Loggerhead."

"What's the big deal? They have access to it any way," Shelton stated.

"We can't show them all our secret spots!" I told them "Next thing you know, Hi will try to sneak Kaila to the Bunker, if Seth doesn't beat the meat out of you."

"Hey, he didn't seem to mind, and I'm just giving Kaila other options. But, dude, I would never give away the bunker." Hi finished seriously.

"Yeah, Ben," Tory reasoned "I think you're being a little paranoid."

I didn't know how to respond. She made me so flustered. I trusted her beyond all others; I'd all follow her anywhere. What a leader. _Get a hold of yourself, Blue! _My pride screamed. I set my face to a scowl. Heartache could be dealt with later.

"Fine," I said.

She smiled. Oh god, that smile. This girl's gonna be the end of me. We went outside to go to the ferry. Seth and Rebekah were on, but Kaila was missing. Hi looked a little disappointed.

"Sorry, Kaila's coming shortly," Seth said. I followed his line of sight. Kaila was talking near the lion statues…to Jason Taylor. I checked Seth's face. He was watchful, but didn't seem to be brooding. Gosh, I'm not even _dating_ Tory, and I get all worked up over that guy. Maybe I could learn something from Seth. My eyes flicked back to the scene. She was definitely giggling and touching his arm. The Tripod was exiting the building…Madison's eyes locked straight on Kaila. What happened next happened too fast for any of us to jump off the boat and go help.

_Uh, oh. _

**What happened? You'll find out soon. Please review! I LOVE ANY AND ALL FEEDBACK! **


	7. Chapter 5

**Hi's P.O.V **

I liked Kaila, but what went down gave me a whole new reason to love her. As Madison and her groupies descended the stairs they saw Kaila and headed straight for her.

"Oh, Lord," Tory said under her breath. Madison reached Kaila and Jason and said something in a snarky way, her hard curls bouncing. Kaila replied easily. Whatever she said, Madison snapped from chill to fuming. She leaned forward and gave Kaila a little push.

"Aw, _hell, naw," _Rebekah said snapping her fingers. Seth chuckled. The rest of us held our breath.

Kaila looked momentarily confused then lowered her face and laughed. The trio was angry waiting for a reaction. Jason was shocked by Madison's display. Then, way too quickly, Kaila smacked Madison on the face. Everyone's jaw dropped. Madison stumbled backwards, luckily caught by Courtney. She bounced right back, the little she-devil.

"Oh. My. God," Tory gaped. Rebekah and Seth were shaking their heads… was this normal?! Madison, claws out, tried to slash down on Kaila. She ducked, quickly, and swept Madison's feet out from under her. Flat on her ass, Madison looked like a toddler 'bout to cry. Everyone on the ferry started barking laughter. We couldn't help it. Jason and the girls were astonished. Kaila smirked down at Maddy.

Then, finally loud enough for us to hear, she said "Sorry, BITCH."

Our uproar turned louder. Ashley, the viper that she was, slapped Kaila a good one. Again Kaila looked stunned then sprang on her target knocking her to the ground. Jason finally took action and tried to pry them apart.

"Should we help?" Ben asked.

"Nah, let Kaila have this one," Seth replied looking on. Then, knocking the lacrosse star back, the girls got to their feet in a fierce grapple. With a hard shove Kaila pushed Ashley into Madison knocking both girls down. They fell hard and started to fuss, giving up. Kaila turned to Courtney and cocked one eye brown questioningly. Court froze up. She then turned to Jason with an apologetic look, a few words, and then she was running off towards us.

We were still laughing as she got on.

"Drive, drive!" Kaila said franticly. Tom picked up and headed off.

"You, my friend, are worthy of my court," I said in my most regal matter, taking her under my wing. She giggled.

"Sorry for my poor example of manners," she said.

"No your cool," Shelton confirmed.

"Any enemy of the Tripod is a friend of ours," Tory said slinging her arm around Kaila's shoulders.

"Amen," Ben finished.

We all laughed.

**Jason's P.O.V **

I stood there flabbergasted. Did that really just happen? Kaila seemed nice, but dang.

"Jason!" Madison squealed, "Help us!"

Blankly, I helped both girls up while they dusted off and re-capped. My stare was fixed on the ferry. The wild, new girl riding away, her friends laughing around her. The fiery redhead that had her arm around her.

_Damn. _


	8. Hey!

Hey guys! Thank you so much for the support and encouragement. I am _so_ sorry for not updating as much. I've been super-loaded with homework. Summer's coming soon, so I'll have plenty of time then (hopefully). I will try to continue this story and maybe some new material so go check it out! Thank you again for even taking the time to skim, it really makes me happy.


	9. Redbubble

Hello my amazing followers! (You guys are probably going to kill me because this _isn't _a new chapter, but….) I cannot describe how much your reviews mean to me. I love, love, love them. I'm a professional crastinator so the reviews give me encouragement to continue, so review for chapters more often! The other day I was browsing the web and decided to look up "Virals" fan-art. Now there were some pics, but not _nearly _as much as there should be. I couldn't even find any merchandise! (Ex. Shirts, IPhone cases, posters, stickers, etc.) Soooooo…guess what I did?! I joined this awesome site called Redbubble. You can post your art as items you can _sell_! I have several Virals pieces there. It would be AMAZING if you could head over there and comment, favorite, and maybe even buy some of my stuff. people/kaikai7

(If link doesn't work, go to Redbubble and search for "kaikai7")

Anyway, have a good summer and I'll write soon!


End file.
